Les femmes de l'ombre
by jleaw
Summary: C'était deux âmes esseulées qui se retrouvaient. L'une et l'autre, à la fois si semblables et si différentes. Narcissa l'Ingénue, Lily l'Audacieuse.


**Les femmes de l'ombre**

C'était l'achèvement d'une longue journée harassante et pluvieuse. Elle rentrait chez elle, accablée par ses efforts déployés révélés vains ; elle se sentait terriblement inutile en cet instant présent. Une journée infructueuse de plus. Pourquoi s'acharner encore ? Dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, probablement. C'était l'espoir qui générait cette ténacité surprenante. L'espoir de vaincre. L'espoir que cette hécatombe cesse un jour. L'espoir de rétablir toute justice. L'espoir de mettre fin à l'horreur, tout simplement.

L'espoir d'abord, les regrets et la rancune viendraient après. Une fois qu'on réaliserait les dommages irréparables et toute l'irréversibilité de la situation. Une fois qu'on mesurerait pleinement la souffrance causée, les pertes innombrables.

Mais la guerre régissant, les gens sont aveuglés par cet espoir absolu. Beaucoup trop de non-dits. Les crimes sont tus, parfois seulement devinés. Et dans la noirceur de ce monde, le désir opiniâtre de vaincre.

Ce n'est ni le triomphe ni la gloire que l'on recherche. C'est seulement l'apaisement, la cicatrisation des brûlures, la fin d'une longue suffocation. On ne songe pas encore au bonheur véritable. Pas à ce moment-là. Pas dans une situation aussi critique. C'est au-dessus de toute espérance. Non, on espère d'abord au moins une trêve à ce règne de terreur. Ce qu'on recherche par-dessus tout, c'est tout simplement la liberté.

Alors comme tous les autres, dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent, Lily continue de nourrir cet espoir de liberté. Elle se bat pour ses idéaux. Elle fait la guerre, elle lutte de toutes ses forces pour un monde meilleur. Elle sait que ce n'est pas gagné, mais elle y croit. Et Lily aime, elle aime comme une démente, elle aime corps et âme pour estomper la douleur.

Lorsqu'elle rentre le soir, Lily pleure. Mais Lily n'est pas seule.

Blottie dans les bras frêles de Narcissa, elle se laisse aller, elle vide tout son chagrin, toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'elle a endurée.

Lily est courageuse et a pris de l'assurance avec le temps. Ce n'est plus la petite fille timide et réservée qu'elle était avant. Lily est devenue une femme forte. Et pourtant, ses larmes inondent la robe bleu nuit de Narcissa. En la présence de celle-ci, Lily s'adoucit, Lily n'est plus Lily l'Audacieuse mais Lily la Fragile. La carapace qu'elle s'était forgée disparaît et elle devient alors si chétive qu'on croirait une enfant qui a peur du grondement de l'orage. Parce que Lily ne peut exercer un contrôle absolu sur elle-même si bien que le soir, elle craque.

Alors Narcissa la console, Narcissa embrasse ses lèvres roses avec douceur et la laisse humidifier sa robe de ses sanglots sans dire mot. Une larme se glisse sous son pouce, Narcissa la chasse aussitôt.

Les pleurs silencieux de Lily cessent. Il est temps de passer à autre chose à présent et de continuer à s'aimer à n'en plus pouvoir. S'adonner à effacer, l'espace de quelques heures, la peur d'être traquée.

Dans la promiscuité que leur offre la nuit, Narcissa se penche vers elle ; sa robe se plisse, laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins. C'est une invitation : elle lui offre son cou, elle dévoile sa peau nue sous l'étoffe bleue. Lily la Fragile a déserté désormais et laisse le tour à une autre. Lily l'Effrontée revient ; et avec soudaineté, elle se redresse et s'anime avec vivacité.

Aucune simagrée. A la rigueur, un jeu de séduction exercé avec légèreté. Une danse à la fois indécente et naturelle, que toutes nuits elles exécutent, comme un rituel immuable.

S'en entament alors les prémices.

_De courbes en arabesques, on y arrive presque, tête à tête […] On se jette, on se lance, on rentre dans la danse… _(1)

L'obscurité dissimule leurs gestes, seul un mince rayon de lune ayant filtré éclaire un temps une mèche de cheveux blonds déplacée. Un demi temps plus tard, plus rien. Peut-être seulement une ombre fugitive sur le mur.

La main de Lily effleure la joue de Narcissa et sa peau un peu rosie contraste avec la blancheur saisissante de la jeune femme. Un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil, au-dessus de sa joue, rehaussé par un simple sourire ; qui lui donne un charme extraordinaire. Rien qu'un grain de beauté, qui la rend vivante, qui anime ses traits fins et sa peau blafarde, et la raideur de ses membres. Lily laisse glisser son doigt dessus, décrivant une courbe avec son pouce sur sa peau ; elle s'y attarde à peine une seconde et poursuit ses mouvements avec douceur. Elle laisse courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Sa main effleure son cou, sa poitrine, descend peu à peu. Comme galvanisée, elle se cambre ; elle sent comme un regain d'amour et redouble d'étreintes et de caresses exquises. Un moment bien trop précieux pour elles, car éphémère.

Au creux de son cou, Narcissa perçoit le souffle saccadé de Lily. Rien n'est plus important qu'elle à ses yeux, à présent. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte, elle, dans l'obscurité. Son souffle se perd. Un temps. Des mouvements incertains qui s'enchaînent. La nuit se dérobe sous leurs doigts ; bientôt, l'aube commencera à poindre.

L'aube se lève, diffusant une lueur pâle. Narcissa se lève pour ouvrir les rideaux, ce qui fait émettre à Lily un grognement. La jeune femme se retourne dans les draps froissés par la veille, le poing encore refermé sur un morceau de tissu blanc, comme si elle le défendait de peur qu'on ne le lui arrache. Narcissa l'observe discrètement. Elle, est déjà debout. Elle éprouve à la fois une sorte de fascination et une sorte d'exaspération. Elle pousse un petit soupir, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle marche avec nonchalance jusqu'au rebord du lit, de sa démarche pleine de grâce et aussi d'indolence. Elle appuie ses lèvres sur le front de Lily pour l'arracher à son état d'oisiveté avec douceur, sans briser le calme ambiant et tire légèrement une mèche de cheveux roux, l'air de dire « c'est bon, maintenant lève-toi, tu as déjà assez traîné comme ça ». Lily s'étire, se redresse avec souplesse, étouffe un bâillement. La routine. Encore à-moitié nue, mais pas d'une nudité indécente, d'une nudité qui semble naturelle. Elle savoure les derniers instants passés avec Narcissa avant de la quitter. Une nouvelle nuit s'achève, il est temps de partir. Avec un goût de trop peu, d'inachevé ; elle s'en va. Quitter les quelques instants où elle se sentait hors du temps, hors du monde, hors de la guerre. Quitter ces instants où elle se sentait irréelle mais où elle sentait qu'elle vivait pour de vrai, où la peur l'avait délaissée, où elle se sentait protégée.

Cette Lily un peu enfantine a déserté. Un visage de marbre, une constante impression de douleur remplace le sourire malicieux et les soupirs d'extase de la nuit. Elle laisse ses pensées dériver. Narcissa. Elle aimerait la voir, maintenant. La sentir devant elle, bien réelle, tangible. Respirer son parfum un peu mystérieux de rose et de cassis. Discerner le timbre de sa voix. Se perdre dans l'azur de ses yeux. Rougir en sentant ses doigts fins effleurer sa peau. Ecouter son rire cristallin. Presser ses lèvres rose pâle. Succomber à un caprice intarissable.

En ce moment, que fait-elle ? Lily se le demande bien. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'elles semblent à la fois lutter contre l'autre et l'une avec l'autre. Le jour, elles se retrouvent dans deux camps opposés, se battant pour leurs idéaux respectifs. La nuit, elles se retrouvent dans leur lit, se battant pour glaner quelques instants de bonheur. Cela semble être un secret tacite entre elles ; puisque Lily aime Narcissa et Narcissa aime Lily.

Et elles savent toutes deux, au fond d'elles, que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre. Une inimitié lorsqu'elles sont loin l'une de l'autre qui s'éteint une fois rapprochées. En réalité, elles n'échangent pas tellement de paroles. Tout semble être implicitement déjà dit. Ensembles, elles ne sont plus ces deux femmes quelconques qui luttent contre l'oppression chacune de leur côté, chacune l'une contre l'autre, elles sont Lily et Narcissa. Elles ne pensent plus à tout ça. Ce sont leurs sens qui s'éveillent, pour tout oublier.

Un besoin inexhaustible qu'elles assouvissent, par la fusion de ces deux âmes. Deux âmes illuminées. Lorsque Narcissa et Lily sont ensembles, elles rayonnent. L'une fait briller l'autre et réciproquement. Mais une fois séparées, la timidité réintègre leurs âmes et alors elles sombrent dans un effacement étrange. Elles perdent toute assurance et toute confiance en elles et ne sont plus Lily et Narcissa, mais simplement deux femmes quelconques.

Oui, personne n'aurait pu croire à leur relation. Bien trop distinctes. Le caractère un peu enjoué de Lily et la raideur de Narcissa, leurs opinions divergentes, qui aurait pu songer que les deux femmes seraient liées ainsi ? Et pourtant c'est le cas. Elles se ressemblent bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine…

« Tiens Lily, c'est pour toi. »

Et devant la mine étonnée de la jeune femme, l'homme ajoute :

« Confidentiel. »

Elle hoche la tête, conservant un air un peu dubitatif. Une nouvelle mission ? Elle déroule le parchemin avec une lenteur presque agaçante. Et puis, elle le parcourt à toute vitesse, parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que cette missive ne peut qu'annoncer une nouvelle désagréable, tout en tentant de cacher la moiteur de ses mains. Lily ne s'est pas trompée. Elle va devoir partir, encore.

Une fois qu'elle a achevé sa lecture, elle hoche une seconde fois la tête pour signifier qu'elle a tout compris et fait disparaître la lettre d'un coup de baguette magique. Impératif : ne laisser aucune trace. Quelle que soit la lettre, tant qu'elle vient de l'Ordre, il faut qu'elle disparaisse après sa réception afin d'éviter toute interception d'importantes informations.

Il y a alors un « crac » sonore et l'homme disparaît dans un tourbillon, sa cape balayant le sol une fraction de seconde.

Lily, elle, reste immobile. Elle attend quelques secondes encore, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est bel et bien seule. Alors seulement, elle s'autorise à se laisser aller. Un léger soubresaut. Elle tremble de tout son corps et sent l'envie terrible de laisser couler furieusement ses larmes. Elle a besoin du réconfort de Narcissa.

Pourtant Lily est seule. Elle doit se calmer. Elle se force à se tenir droite, elle se mord la lèvre pour empêcher ses tremblements et ses pleurs. Elle inspire profondément une grande bouffée d'air. Ne pas craquer, pas maintenant.

Elle a l'impression que son cœur est disloqué par l'attente trop longue, que ses membres se roidissent et que son esprit se dissout. Qu'elle est prisonnière d'une solitude sans merci qui la détruit peu à peu.

Elle expire un peu bruyamment, d'une manière saccadée, par à-coups. Elle n'arrive pas à réguler son souffle. Elle a besoin de laisser éclater son désespoir. Narcissa. Narcissa. Narcissa. Elle ne pense plus qu'à elle.

Son prénom résonne dans sa tête, clignote dans son esprit, s'impose à Lilyen laissant comme une marque indélébile. Et c'est terriblement douloureux.

Narcissa se cache. Elle a honte d'elle et de ce qu'elle va faire. Elle a eu besoin d'un long recueillement pour prendre sa décision. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. L'aimer, ça signifie foncer droit dans un mur, se livrer à la mort sans rechigner et même l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Elle ne peut pas. C'est un trop gros risque que de continuer. Il faut qu'elle cesse cette relation, qu'elle coupe court à tout ça.

L'amour l'a rendue aveugle, il a complètement obstrué sa vision, comme un voile brumeux qui se serait semé autour d'elle. Elle se doit de tout abandonner, d'abandonner cet amour incertain qui, à ses yeux, la mènera inévitablement au trépas, afin de retrouver l'acuité, la lucidité. Elle doit choisir son camp, tout simplement.

Elle entend déjà la voix de sa sœur, aiguë, et son petit rire strident accompagner ses paroles. « _Cissy, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose… Tu ne vas pas mentir à ta propre sœur… Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appris plusieurs choses… Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te jette un sort, si ?_ » Elle a un petit rictus. « _Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appris plusieurs choses…_ », elle a dit cela avec fierté, avec dédain presque. Elle se sent si supérieure, d'être celle choisie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'être son bras droit !

Alors qu'en comparaison, Narcissa n'est que la cadette, jeune femme timide, fragile, celle qu'on relègue, à qui l'on ne doit déléguer aucune tâche un tant soit peu importante. Méconnue, elle œuvre seule pour ses idéaux, elle agit dans l'ombre.

« Lily, ça te dit de passer chez moi après la réunion de l'Ordre ? »

C'est Remus qui a demandé ça. Sans doute inquiet, de voir son amie ainsi. « Tu es sûre que ça va, Lily ? », lui a-t-il répété plusieurs fois au cours de la journée. Elle n'est pas la Lily habituelle, celle qu'il connaît.

Une lueur de tristesse passe dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme qui,pourtant, paraît déjà bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'est réellement. La guerre. Voilà ce que c'est. La guerre dévastatrice qui engendre méfiance et suspicions, qui altère les regards de chacun sur les autres, qui fait vieillir trop vite tous ces jeunes gens.

Lily a su y faire face un temps, elle a surmonté tant d'épreuves, inévitablement, ça allait arriver pour elle aussi. Elle a besoin de craquer. Remus s'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne l'ait pas déjà fait plus tôt. Comment Lily a-t-elle fait pour supporter le poids de la guerre si longtemps ?

Que répondre ? Lily ne sait pas. Ce soir, elle a envie de retrouver Narcissa. Elle attend ce moment comme une gamine impatiente un soir de Noël. D'un autre côté, elle a peur de décevoir Remus. C'est son ami, elle devrait passer plus de temps avec lui. Elle hésite, puis acquiesce.

« Pas longtemps, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne préfère pas trop tarder ce soir… »

Elle sent son ami un peu accablé. Il doit se dire qu'elle veut l'éviter. Elle a envie de lui dire que non, mais ce serait devoir se justifier et par conséquent éveiller sa curiosité quant aux soirées qu'elle passe. Elle sent une douleur dans la poitrine en voyant Remus dans cet état-là, mais elle ne peut pas. Cela a beau la faire culpabiliser, elle sait qu'il y a cette limite à ne pas franchir. Ce serait comme avouer qu'elle couche avec l'ennemi.

Pourtant, elle n'a jamais pu envisager les choses ainsi. La nuit, Narcissa n'est plus une rivale, c'est une femme dont elle est amoureuse, c'est mêmela femme dont elle est amoureuse.

Oui, Lily est amoureuse et ce qu'elle ne verra pas, c'est la trahison de Narcissa.

Inéluctablement, cette situation n'aurait pas duré. Cette idylle, relation trop instable, trop singulière. Et la pression de l'entourage. Jamais Narcissa n'aurait pu continuer à vivre ainsi. Sa sœur ne lui aurait jamais pardonné, Lily non plus. Un jour, tout ce serait écroulé. C'était bien trop étrange, presque malsain.

Narcissa avait été pour Lily comme une forteresse inexpugnable. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre. Elles s'étaient aimées. Elles s'aiment toujours, mais se taisent. Cela fait déjà cinq jours que Narcissa ne vient plus. Elle a coupé tout contact. Elle ne veut plus, cela lui fait trop peur.

Pétunia traitait Lily de monstre. Bellatrix, elle, a réussi à faire de Narcissa un monstre. Son innocence envolée, perdue à jamais.

Affaiblir. Torturer. Tuer. Ravager. Détruire. Dévaster. Supplicier. Massacrer. Assassiner.

Il n'y a plus que cela qui anime son être.

Elle est partie. _Elle_.

Pour Lily, ce n'est plus une ère d'espérance. Sans Narcissa, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Alors elle va se laisser sombrer, petit à petit, dans les ténèbres qui l'entourent, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne la récupérer…

**Note:**

**NB**. (1) paroles empruntées à la chanson _Les Patineurs_ de Clarika.


End file.
